


4 times Youngjae cuddles with Junhong, 1 time Junhong cuddles with Youngjae.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Youngjae likes to cuddle with Junhong, but sometimes it's not the right time to cuddle. (Which is a lie because it's always a good time to cuddle.)





	4 times Youngjae cuddles with Junhong, 1 time Junhong cuddles with Youngjae.

**+1**

Youngjae was walking down the little convent store aisles, looking for some last minute snacks before he had to go to the new mini album photoshoot. He grabbed a box of choco pies and was now going towards the icecream freezer. He looked through the glass until he spotted the icecream he wanted. When Youngjae  turned around to go buy his snacks, he bumped into a tall body, all he saw was chest but he knew who it was.

“Junhong, you need to stop standing behind me.” Youngjae pouts as he rubs his nose. He sees the younger shrug his shoulders and Youngjae rolls his eyes in return. “Grab an ice cream, my treat.” Youngjae doesn’t wait for a reply and head towards the check out line. Junhong joins him in line but doesn’t say anything. Youngjae shrugs it off, assuming it’s just one of his quiet days. “We should probably hurry up or we’re going to be late.” Youngjae says after he buys their snacks, he grabs the plastic bag then grabs Junhong’s hand. They eat the ice cream on their way to the photo shoot and Youngjae contemplates eating a choco pie but decides to save them for later. The make up noonas pull him into a room to work their magic and Youngjae passes the time by scrolling threw his phone. Once he’s done, the photographer wastes no time in getting the group shots out of the way. Lucky for them they were shooting in an air conditioned building. When the photographer was pleased with their pictures he split them up to take solo shots. Youngjae ate one of his choco pies while he waited for the photographer to look over his pictures. Without the million of lights to keep him warm, Youngjae started to shiver. He looked around and spotted the familiar shoulders of Junhong right next to him so Youngjae walked in front of the younger, pulled the zipper on Junhong’s jacket down, then turned around and backed up until he was pressed against the younger’s chest. Junhong zipped the jacket back up and Youngjae sighed happily. After a few minutes the photographer walked up to him and told him that the photos came out great, then he looked between Junhong and Youngjae and suddenly grinned.

“How about some duo shots?” He asked. Youngjae shrugged his shoulders and he felt Junhong nod behind him so they went back under the lights and posed for the camera. Once they were finished Youngjae offered to take Junhong out for dinner and they left after the older sent a quick text to Himchan. Junhong continued with his silent treatment and Youngjae was starting to get worried but he had to focus on driving so he decided to bring it up while they ate. The older parked and they sat down inside a tiny family run restaurant. Finally after a whole day of standing, Youngjae saw Junhong’s face but as it turns out, it wasn’t Junhong. Instead Youngjae is sitting in front of a laughing Chanyeol. 

“W-what!?” Youngjae exclaims and Chanyeol just laughs harder. It took a few mintues but the Exo member finally calmed down enough to explain.

“I was at the convenience store when you called me Junhong and bought me ice cream so I figured I would just go along with it until you found out but you never did.” Chanyeol started to giggle as he remembered today’s events. “How did you even confuse me with your maknae?”

“It’s too much effort to tilt my head up, plus I get neck cramps after a while so I don’t look up… I never had this happen before.” Youngjae sheepishly confesses.

“So you just assume everyone above six foot is Junhong?” Chanyeol asks.

“I’ve never been wrong before.” Youngjae shrugs. After that they share small talk, take a few selfies, and Youngjae drives Chanyeol home before going home himself. The apartment is quiet when walks inside so he relaxes on the couch until he feels sleepy. Youngjae slowly forgets about the whole fiasco but one day Himchan barges into his room and drags him into the living room where the other members of B.A.P are sitting, the mini album had been finished. They all look through the photobook and it looks pretty good until they reach the last three pages before the songs’ credits. The final six pictures were of Youngjae posing with Chanyeol.

“Is that Chanyeol?” Himchan asks. “What? How? When? Why?” Himchan was so confused he didn’t know what he wanted to ask.

“I accidentally brought him with me and the photographer asked if he wanted to pose with me sooooo, yeah.” Youngjae answers nonchalantly.

“How did you  _ “accidentally”  _ bring Chanyeol?” Daehyun asks, which Youngjae answered with a shrug. Youngjae takes the time to send Chanyeol a text about the pictures and Chanyeol replies with a picture of a receipt, he pre-ordered 15 copies of the mini album. When the mini album drops, babies all over the world are freaking out over the picture. Chanyeol jokingly says he’s B.A.P’s secret 7th member and Youngjae cheekily replies that Chanyeol was B.A.P biggest fanboy.

 

**+2**

B.A.P was sitting backstage, waiting for their turn to perform on their 6th music show for this comeback. There were people everywhere and Youngjae just wanted to take a nap but for some reason sleep was alluding him. He was really regretting not going to bed at a reasonable time last night but it was rare when he could play video games with all of his friends so losing a few hours of needed sleep was totally worth it... At least that’s what Youngjae liked to tell himself. He quietly apologized to the make up noona for his more noticeable eye bags but she smiled at him and told him to get a good night’s rest tonight. Youngjae boredly zoned in and out of reality until a pair of shoulders came into his vision without thinking he wandered towards Junhong and hugged the younger around his thin waist. Youngjae rested his head against Junhong’s shoulder, in return, the younger wrapped his arms around the older’s waist and rested his head on top of Youngjae’s. They stood like that for god knows how long but Youngjae was definitely about to pass out standing. Junhong seemed to sense this and somehow managed to lead Youngjae back to their waiting room then sit down on a couch without moving Youngjae that much. Finally the older fell asleep cuddling up to his younger member. When Youngjae woke up from his power nap, Junhong was gone. Actually everyone in the room was gone, there was only the jacket Youngjae was using as a blanket left. Panic filled the singer’s stomach, he quickly checked the time on his cell phone, there was still 10 mintues until show time so where was everyone. Did the schedule change? Did he get the times mixed up? The door swung open and his thoughts were cut off. Instead of the familiar faces of B.A.P, Youngjae was met with the familiar faces of VIXX.

“Ummm, what am I doing here?” Youngjae asks.

“You don’t remember? You practically fell asleep on me.” Hyuk laughed while Youngjae groaned.

“Ughhh I did it again.” Youngjae whined.

“Did what again?” N asked as he sat down next to the younger. Youngjae pouted and cuddled into N’s side.

“I mistook another tree for my tree.” Youngjae sighed while everyone else laughed.

“How do you confuse Junhong with Hyuk?” Ravi asked with an amused smirk.

“Honestly I could probably mistake anyone from Vixx as Junhong.” Everyone raises their eyebrows at him. “If any of you think I’m going to put the effort into lifting my head up forty five degrees just to see your ugly mugs, you’re sorely mistaken.” Youngjae snorted, causing the members of Vixx to laugh. Youngjae’s phone pings with a text notification, it’s a frantic manager looking for him. “Oh shit! I completely forgot about the performance!” Youngjae yells as he jumps up, puts on the jacket in his hands, and rushes towards the door but before he leaves he looks back at Vixx. “If you guys are free after this, let me treat you out to dinner as thanks for taking care of me.” Youngjae doesn’t wait for a reply but once he’s off stage, he ignores the weird looks he’s getting and smiles down at the ‘yes’ message Leo sent him. Instead of heading back with the rest of B.A.P, Youngjae gets into Vixx’s van and they stop at a nice barbecue place to eat before dropping Youngjae off at his shared apartment. Youngjae goes inside but pauses in the entrance.

“Why are you here?” He asks Junhong, who is sitting on the couch.

“What? Am I not allowed to be here?” Junhong bites back and Youngjae is honestly surprised at the younger’s harsh tone.

“No, no, of course you’re allowed to be here! I meant why are you here and not home? Why did no one tell me you were going to be here? I would have rescheduled with Vixx or something.” Youngjae rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. Junhong snorted before replying.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were going to disappear before the show? Why did you reappear wearing Hyuk’s jacket?” Junhong threw his own questions at the older. Youngjae took a moment to think before answering.

“I took a nap in the Vixx waiting room and he must have drapped his jacket on me. When I woke up it was almost show time so I rushed out of the room and without thinking I must have put on the jacket.” Youngjae answered as he recalled the events. “Wait, how did you know it was Hyuk’s jacket. I didn’t even know who’s jacket it was until after I got off stage and gave it back to him.”   
“It was online. People were confused when Hyuk came on stage without his jacket, he really stood out, but then you came out wearing his jacket and that confused even more people. There was even an article saying you two were dating.” Junhong said nonchalantly but Youngjae knew the younger was bothered by it. 

“Well, I hope the company took care of that rumor.” Youngjae dropped himself on top of the younger. “I don’t need a new boyfriend when I already have the perfect one right here.” Youngjae grinned and littered kisses all over Junhong’s face until the younger was giggling and kissing him back. 

 

**+3**

Youngjae was playing a game on his phone when a pair of shoulders came into his peripheral vision. He simply walked over to the shoulders until he was right next to them and leaned into Junhong’s side. The younger naturally wrapped his arm around the older’s shoulders and leaned into him as well. Youngjae was so distracted by the softness he was feeling, his character died. The older pouted at his screen but stopped then the hand around this shoulder pressed on the screen and restarted the level. Youngjae giggled as Junhong tried to play with one hand, or at least the older thought so until Junhong pulled it off after the 5th attempt. A little salty at the younger’s success, Youngjae took over the controls and smirked after he knocked out 4 stages in a row. By know Junhong had pretty much leaned his whole body onto Youngjae’s side and was using the shorter idol’s head as his own personal pillow. After a few more stages another idol walked into Youngjae’s peripheral, it was a member of a newer group… The older tried to recall who he was but but nothing was coming to mind, until he remembered Junhong talking about befriending a group of super tall idols, KCK or something. The guy stood there awkwardly, shifting between his feet before coughing into his hand.

“Ummm Seungjun, have you eaten yet?” He asked. Wait… Seungjun? Oh god, did Youngjae mistake another poor soul for his Junhong.

“Nope, I was busy chilling with Youngjae.” Seungjun answered.

“Sorry for taking your member, I was lonely.” Youngjae stepped away from the taller idol. “Thank you for keeping me company, I didn’t mean to make you late for lunch.” Youngjae bowed his head. 

Seungjun quickly put his hands up, “No, it’s okay I’m glad I got to keep you company.” 

“Well, thanks again but I should get going, plus you should eat, it’s not healthy to skip meals.” Youngjae nagged before smiling again. “I hope to see you around.” He waved goodbye before turning on his heel and leaving. That was embarrassing, hopefully no one finds out. Of course Seungjun texts Junhong about it and of course he asks Youngjae about it. The older decides  play it cool and shrug it off as him trying to get to know Junhong’s friends. Also he learns that the group is called KNK and they have some great songs, which people should totally check out… Y’know if they want. Their song Rain is amazing tbh. 

 

**+4**

Youngjae honestly didn’t know why he was at the JYP building. He also didn’t know why Junhong was also at the building but the older saw shoulders and instantly went over to the tall figure. However when Youngjae felt his face pressed up against the person’s chest he instantly knew it wasn’t Junhong, arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar voice greeted him.

“Hey Youngjae, it’s been forever since I last saw you.” Jae chirped as he hugged the younger singer.

“Yeah, it’s been so long. I’m so happy to see you.” It wasn’t a lie per se, but Youngjae definitely wasn’t expecting to run into Jae. Which honestly doesn’t make sense since obviously there was a higher chance of running into Jae at the  _ JYP _ building than seeing Junhong there. Youngjae chatted with Jae a bit longer until Jaebum finally showed up.

“Sorry it took so long, I hope you don’t mind the kiddos coming along, they refused to not not tag along.” Jaebum smiled sheepishly.

“By kiddos do you mean Yugyeom and Bambam or is Jackson also apart of that?” Youngjae chuckled.

“Nah, Jackson had plans already so it’s just Bambam and Yugyeom today.” Jaebum answers. “But if they don’t show up within the next two mintues we’re leaving them.”

“You wouldn’t leave us behind, Youngjae wouldn’t let you, because he loves me.” A familiar voice says as he back hugs Youngjae. 

“Yugyeom’s right, I can’t leave my baby giraffe behind.” Youngjae leans back into the younger’s chest.

“What about me?” Bambam bats his eyes at the older singer.

“Ehhh,” Youngjae starts but giggles when Bambam whines in protest. “I’m just kidding I love you too.” Youngjae breaks out of Yugyeom’s hug to hug Bambam. Jaebum just watches with a happy smile. This brought them all back to the old days.

 

**-1**

Junhong was staring at Youngjae from across the room. Honestly he was starting to get annoyed. Youngjae had confused the younger with someone else not once, but multiple times now. It was becoming a thing for tall idols to just cuddle with  _ his  _ Youngjae and the older happily went along with it. Maybe Junhong wouldn’t be so bitter if all this confusion didn’t cut into his cuddle time with Youngjae. It has been three weeks since he had any Youngjae time to himself but apparently Youngjae had cuddled with plenty of other idols. So Junhong did the only thing he could do, go to Youngjae’s shared apartment and take what’s rightfully his and he does just that. Jongup is the one who lets him in with a sleepy half assed greeting that sounds more like an alien language than anything else. Junhong hugs the older singer before going straight to Youngjae’s room. The older is still sleeping but that doesn’t stop the younger from lifting the blankets up and crawling under. Youngjae grunts softly and his eyebrows scrunch up but he doesn’t wake up. Junhong takes that as a win and wraps his arms around the older’s waist before falling asleep as well. The next time Junhong wakes up, someone is running a hand through his hair. The younger snuggles closer to the warm body next to him which causes Youngjae to giggle.

“How cute.” The older coos. “Good morning.” He whispers softly before kissing Junhong’s temple.

“Morning, did you sleep well?” Junhong asks in an equally soft voice.

“Mmhm, especially knowing you were next to me.” Youngjae sighs happily when Junhong pulls him down for a morning kiss. Both of them were missing each other. 

**+???**

Youngjae didn’t know how this happened but he was sitting in mothman’s lap. How did Youngjae confuse Junhong with a fluffy monster the world may never know.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but it's a thing now.


End file.
